


Dee’s Coming Out

by crowsofmurder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Misgendering, Panic Attacks, accidental misgendering, also, nonbinary deceit is something i live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsofmurder/pseuds/crowsofmurder
Summary: Dee is finally going to come out to their boyfriends as nonbinary. Only a little stressful.





	Dee’s Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I suck at titles but that's nothing new.
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr @sanders-sthetis-and-fics
> 
> Prompt: Person A of your OT3 coming out as transgender to their partners and being petrified.

Dee always loved date night. Every Friday they would meet up with the two loves of their life, Logan and Virgil, and could just let everything go. Dinner, movie night, star gazing, anything and everything was a possibility on Friday nights. Dee loves date night.

And yet they have never felt so much dread waiting for the knock on their door as they had that night. Because this was it. This was the night they were going to come out.

Tears streamed down their cheeks as they stared down at the clothes on their bed, tugging the jacket tighter around themself. Logan and Virgil were going to be here any minute to take them to dinner and here they were, unable to stop the crying or catch their breath. They knew it had to be done, they had to tell the truth, but that didn't make it easier. Dee the terrified of losing the two loves of his life but they couldn't keep lying.

A broken laugh slipped passed their lips.

They couldn't lie.

A knock pulled them from their thoughts. It was time. Dee slipped the jacket off and grabbed their binder and a loose shirt they were pretty sure was Virgil's before leaving their room. They stopped just in front of the door, tugging on their shirt and rubbing the tears away. Not that it would do much good.

Dee has seen how fast their two boyfriends can change properties. Usually on days when Virgil's anxiety is acting up, or when Logan has a meltdown due to sensory overloads, or when anything happens to Roman or Patton, but it isn't something that typically happens because of Dee. Out of their strange friend group, Dee was often seen as the calm one, even with his lying habits and tendencies to be as extra as possible. So watching Logan and Virgil's face immediately shift to worry was something Dee was used too.

Virgil had quickly picked up on the signs of the panic attack Dee had been on the verge off for the past few minutes and was already acting. Both moved into the apartment, Virgil shutting the door behind them before leading Dee back to the couch while Logan went to grab one of the blankets they would use during movie nights.

Virgil was talking to them but Dee couldn't hear anything he was saying. The weight from the blanket Logan had draped over their shoulders was comforting. Dee snuggled more into the navy blue blanket, trying to calm down. What was the breathing technique that helped Virgil calm down from anxiety attacks? Breathe in for 4 seconds... help for 7 seconds... out for 8 seconds...

"That's it Dee... deep breaths, you got this." Virgil's soothing voice encouraged them. Blinking the remaining tears from their eyes, Dee glanced around at their situation. He was tucked against Logan's chest, his arms wrapped securely around them while Virgil was kneeling in front of them, holding their hands tightly. The brief thought of the ruined date night crossed their thoughts for only a second, disappearing the moment Virgil smiled up at them.

"There's our snake."

Dee smiled weakly, sticking the tip of his tongue out at Virgil in response to the nickname. The smile action washed away most of the tension in the emo's shoulders as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Dee."

Now it was Logan's turn to talk. And they all noticed how Dee tensed up again at his voice. Dee hated it. They didn't want to upset their boyfriends but they also didn't want to answer the questions that were bound to start coming. Dee had planned on telling them tonight but not like this.

Logan shifted, loosening his arms from around Dee as Virgil climbed onto the couch and pulled Dee against his chest.

"Dee," Logan started again, the shift allowing for him to keep eye contact with Dee as he kept talking. "We are here for you, just as you have always been here for us. And while these kind of attacks are not new to us as a group, for as long as we have been together, you have not suffered an attack like this. We only wish to help you."

"Did... did we do something?" Virgil whispered, burying his face in Dee's chocolate brown hair.

Dee quickly shook their hair. No, the last thing they wanted was for Virgil and Logan to begin blaming themselves. "N-Not at all, storm cloud." They all took a deep breath; two in relief and one in preparation. "I worked myself up thinking about tonight. I had something to tell you two."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the confession, lacing his fingers with Dee's before kissing their knuckles. "You can tell us anything, Dee."

Dee didn't bother trying to stop the new tears that were gathering in the corners of their eyes. This was it; the moment of truth.

"I'm nonbinary."

The few minutes of silences felt like torture to Dee. They were seconds away from begging them to say something when their head was tipped back to look at Virgil.

Watery black eyes met bloodshot gray ones.

"How long have you known?"

Of all the responses Dee had prepared themself for, that had not been one of them. Dee blinked as they gathered their thoughts. "A few months?"

A sob slipped from Virgil just as Logan gasped, both of them wrapping their arms around Dee.

"We're so sorry... we've been misgendering you for this long, it's no wondering you finally snapped. Oh, Dee."

They were okay with it. They weren't upset. Dee curled between their two boyfriends, all crying and clinging to each other.

\----

"So what pronouns do you want us to start using for you?"

Once the three of them calmed down, they had moved to the kitchen for dinner and to talk things out. Logan was finishing up cooking while Dee and Virgil sat at the table.

"They/Them pronouns have the best fit," Dee replied, fiddling with the blanket they still had wrapped around their shoulders.

Virgil nodded just as Logan sat down their plates and took his seat. "Do you want to tell the others as well, or do you want to wait? I know not being open can upset you, but we don't want you to overwhelm yourself."

Dee smiled, poking at their food for a moment. "I don't mind telling them. I want them to know. Not to mention, Patton would probably start crying even more than you two did if he finds out that I waited to tell him."

The other two chuckled, nodding. They all started to eat in comfortable silence, planning on sending the rest of the night snuggling on the couch as they watched a movie or two.

Within the next two days, they would meet up with the rest of their friends and Dee would explain their identity and their pronouns. And just as they had predicted, Patton would cry just as much, if not more, than Virgil and Logan had.


End file.
